dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory Ellis
Gregory Ellis (Born, August 23, 2033) is an American supervillain who operates under the alias of The Riddler. Origin Childhood Gregory grew up on the streets of Gotham after his parents, a pair of junkies, died of an overdose. At least, that's the story the police decided on. From a young age he showed a talent for tinkering, and an intelligence beyond his age. However, for years he was forced to live beneath his potential, using his intelligence to scam people out of their money, and while he didn't blame them for being idiots, he almost resented the fact that he was smarter than them. But, that all changed when one day he was approached by a mysterious man in a green suit. This man recognized him for who he was, taught him to reach his full potential. This was the only person he ever knew who was smarter than him. The man formerly known as The Riddler. He learned that over the last few decades, the Riddler, now calling himself the Enigma, had built a relatively small, shadowy following of extraordinarily intelligent people and organized them into the Conundrum, a sort of intellectual cult, with himself as the head, and he had been being watched and vetted for recruitment. Life In The Conundrum Over the next 7 years, as the Conundrum grew enough to be a threat to the city, Gregory moved up the ranks in the Conundrum to become the Enigma's Right Hand. Now the Conundrum plan's to finally raise their head and reveal themselves. Powers and Abilities Powers None but those granted by his implant. Abilities Skills: Hacking: His proficiency with tech along with his implant allow him to hack most computer systems, though he may need more time the more complicated the system. Electronic Invention: He is a genius with tech, creating most of his own arsenal of devices, including a wide variety of 'Interrogation Devices'. Martial Arts: He has learned several different martial arts including Krav Maga, Judo, and Kung Fu, making him a decent hand to hand combatant against most people. Bladed Weapons: He has studied extensively with martial arts that focus on bladed weapons, having a fascination with them, and is deadly with his scythe. Manipulation: His past working as a conman on the streets of Gotham has left him with extensive experience in manipulating people into doing what he wants. Interrogation: He seems to have a particular knack for getting information out of people by more 'intensive' means, and has designed several devices to assist him in this. Weaknesses All the same as a normal human being. Paraphernalia The Riddle Reaper: A green colored scythe, shaped like a question mark and equipped with a varying electric shock, a 300 ft. grapple line, and a handle capable of changing length between 3 and 6 feet. It is collapsible for easy storage when not in use. He usually carries it in his jacket. Ocular Implant: A requirement for all Conundrum members, this implant allows access to the Conundrum's info database, infrared, analytical, and night visions, and the remote hacking of most unsecured electronic devices within 30 ft. of the user. It also, unbeknownst to most of the members, contains a back door allowing The Enigma to see everything the user sees, as well as granting access to their memory and limited override of their motor control faculties, if he ever needs it. As the Right Hand of The Enigma, Riddler's implant also has operational access to all the implants of his subordinates, allowing him to gather information directly from their memory or to see through their eyes in certain situations. Personal devices: Riddler carries a variety of different devices of his own design, according the needs of any planned situation. =